Our objective is to use NMR to learn about the mobility and relative orientations of groups on polypeptides, and thereby determine the conformations of these molecules in solution. The results of the NMR experiments will be compared with those from conformational energy calculation, providing a mutual check on the experimental and theoretical results. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Howard, Ali, Scheraga, and Momany, Investigation of the Conformations of Four Tetrapeptides by Nuclear Magnetic Resonance and Circular Dichroism Spectroscopy, and Conformational Energy Calculations, Macromolecules, 8, 607 (1975).